I Want Us To Be Friends Again
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: We hit a rough patch. You didn't listen to me and you chose her over me. I was your best friend until she came along.
1. Chapter 1

My best friend and I promised we would never let a boy come between us

My best friend and I promised we would never let a boy come between us. Yea that was what everyone said. No I didn't tell him I loved him or even throw my self at him like you said I did with most guys. I ignored him for you. You and I were so much closer than I was to everyone else. So close that we were at the point where we didn't have to use words to have a conversation. We knew so much that no one else knew. I had secrets and so did you and we respect that. My friendship with you meant the world. She had secrets that she made me swear not to tell you. There were times I almost did. You wouldn't believe me. You didn't get the hint that I didn't love him and that everything didn't have to involve him. You didn't get the hint that he wasn't your property any way.

You got so upset with me just because I tried to protect you. That day that he called my name and I didn't look back and you thought I hurt him. You had everything backwards it was her. She was always jealous of our relationship and she thought that if you hated me that would end. Well she got her wish. I lost both of you and I have no one to turn to. If I was as evil as her I would go be with him. But I am not her and I would never do that to you even if you hate me. You know she is going to stab you in the back just like she did with me. Well I won't be there to pick up the pieces. Why not? Because you tore me apart. You were my safety net. Key word being were. You were my sister from another mister.

We never had been mad at each other for more than two days. The only time you had been mad at me for a day was that time in sixth grade where you never told me why. I always suspected it had to do with him. I was going to be the one who told a guy that I liked him. I didn't figure out until after that you were crushing on him until later. Yet I backed off just because I didn't want to lose your trust. I miss my singing telegram.

I heard him call my name and I didn't turn around as much as I wanted to I didn't. She came up and said his name and I watched from the corner. She told him that she was so much better for him than I was. Sure I knew I should have said something but by then it was way too late then. She kissed him and she didn't stop and she told him that she would be here only for one night. He said he didn't care but that he would be using her to get over me. She said that she was using him to get to you. That is when I stepped in I told her that no matter what she did you would stick by me. I never ever thought you would listen to her story without hearing my side of it. She said that I told him that I wanted him so much and that I needed to be with him. Apparently we were a couple now. You didn't even try to listen you just ignored me.

You may not ever get your chance with him and if you don't then I guess you will never forgive me but I hope that you will not always hate me. I didn't do anything. It was all her and I would love to have the chance to tell you this. That would require you to listen to me. You won't though and that hurts. We are supposed to be the old ladies who no one talks to because they are afraid we will bite them. Instead you will be the old lady sitting with her and I will be the one off in the corner who is alone and was never the same.

I see you and her at lunch. You both sit there laughing and gossiping. That used to be me and you and you used to think that was all you needed. Then you started letting her into your life. I was always skeptical of trusting her and what did I end up with. I ended up with exactly what I thought, you with her and me off to the side, staring at my food but not eating. I don't eat much anymore and I don't really do much anymore. I am mainly involved in reading again because it is easier reading about people having friends than sitting there and watching you with yours.

You and I had a book club in fourth grade and I loved being able to share my favorite books with you. Once again though that was all before her. She had taken over my life. She had tried to change everything about me. I remember you were at that SAT Duke thing for 2weeks in July and 2weeks in August, I was alone and she thought we should bond. I told her that we shouldn't hang out too much because we would get tired of each other. Well I met her at her house and she started to make me try on her clothes and do all of this stuff that wasn't me. She told me that you wouldn't want to be my friend if I didn't change. I told her that I didn't care and if you didn't like me for me then I didn't want you as my friend. It broke my heart saying that but it was what I needed to say. After that she started holding a grudge and I decided that I was done for good. She would give me a little look saying 'I hate you'. After awhile I got used to it but you never once noticed.

I started distancing myself from everyone at school and maybe that was why you believed her over me but for now I will never know.

**OK well I am not writing this with Hannah Montana in mind I wrote this during the CRCT and I wrote it for my friend and I will leave it as a one-shot until someone says they want to co-write it. I really really like this story and I want someone to help me write it but if no one is willing to do it I will write it but it will be written at the same pace as my other stories and if you don't know what that is it is like once whenever I get an inspiration. So I need someone who will give me a push. I think that this is the best idea that I have actually been able to develop but I really can't do that. So please please please someone help me write it. Oh and about the singing telegram reference. Like I said this was meant for my friends. My friend and I had this war in 4****th**** grade and then my bff who I did this for was our singing telegram from the movie clue where the girl at the door sings " I am your singing telegram"**


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
